


But You Can Do the Job When You're In Town

by Missy



Category: Winter Wonderland - Andrews Sisters (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Winter, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Down in the meadow, two lovers walk.
Relationships: Narrator/Girlfriend (Winter Wonderland)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	But You Can Do the Job When You're In Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina (rinadoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



The wind blows merrily along, but Merry and Joy can’t feel it. They’re bundled up, filled with hot cider and hope, and walking through the snow, letting it crunch under her feet.

They take time to build a snowman in the middle of that glittery, crunchy goodness. Merry mimes the man’s voice, and the two of them giggle in tandem. Well, they had no idea if someone would knock the good old parson down, but they hoped he’d live the whole winter through. 

Just like their love, the big green pine trees and the hills and valleys around them, everlasting.


End file.
